¿por que me hiciste esto?
by SoL-HaLe-CuLlEn
Summary: Bella fue violada su novio Jake lo acecinaron... Ella huye a Forks donde nadie la conoce. Ahí encuentra Edward C. lo que no saben es que Edward...tiene un obscuro secreto, una noche bebió hasta olvidar su nombre, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

_**Flash Black **_

_**-**_Jake amor, ¿a dónde vamos? son las 9:00 de la noche

-es una sorpresa por cumplir 2 años de novios

-te acordaste -dije con emoción

-pues claro es una fecha importante -dije dándome un beso

-bueno Bells súbete al auto te llevare a comer

-sabes que no me gusta que vallamos en este auto que es muy lujoso

-pero... hoy es un día especial así que iremos en el auto lujoso -rodé los ojos pero acepte, me subí, vi como rodeaba al auto

-¿me dirás ahora mismo a donde vamos? -le dije con tono juguetón

-iremos al restauran ``sol de luna´´´

-es muy caro

-Bella eres hija del empresario más rico y todo se te ase caro -yo me encogí de hombros

-como sea bueno tu ganas Jake

-cuando no

-presumido

-pero... así me amas

-sí y mucho -después de eso nos fuimos en silencio escuchando música de repente escuchamos nuestra canción

Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor.

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor…

-Cuando termino la canción nos miramos con amor.

-Te amo, mi Bella –dijo de repente

-también yo a ti –dije dedicando la mejor sonrisa.

-Llegamos! -dijo cuando miro de nuevo al frente, se abajo y corrió para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Caminamos a la entrada.

-Hola, ¿tienen reservación? -dijo un hombre de pelo café, liso, ojos negros.

-Si a nombre de Jacob Black-el hombre reviso las reservaciones.

-Permítame -dijo el hombre, indicándonos, que lo siguiéramos.

-Por aquí -nos guió al fondo, del restaurante.

-Mesa para dos

-gracias -dije cuando me senté, después Jake se sentó, nos dejo con las cartillas de platillos.

-Decidieron que ordenar? -dijo alguien tras de mi.

-Si 2 langostas, y agua -dijo Jake ordenando por mi.

-Es todo?

-Sí, gracias -el mesero tomo las cartas y se fue, Jake me contó chistes en lo que llegaba la comida.

-Aquí tiene -dijo el mesero entregándonos nuestras ordenes.

-Gracias -le dije cuando termino, Jake y yo empezamos a comer, comimos en silencio, no teníamos nada de qué hablar todo lo hablamos a miradas como dicen ``una mirada dice más que mil palabras, cuando acabamos, Jake pidió la cuenta, la pago y nos fuimos.

-Bella vamos a dar un paseo?

-claro Jake -me subí a ese carro que odiaba por ser tan llamativo, cuando íbamos por la calle mire a mi alrededor no había casi nadie solo dos muchachos ablando nos toco semáforo rojo, en eso se abrió la puerta y dos hombre subieron, Jake se recorrió conmigo con mido en la parte de atrás también subió un hombre.

-Se ve que son de lana para traer un auto tan llamativo -dijo uno de ellos, no le podía ver la cara la tenia tapada.

-Ahora vamos a ir al banco, y secaran todo el dinero que tengan, después veremos que asemos con ustedes -dijo con tono severo el de atrás, llegamos a un banco los hombre se bajaron con mi Jake me encerraron en el auto.

-Mira... nomás que te salgas del auto o hagas un ruido tu noviecito se mure - me advirtió uno de ellos, yo solo mire a Jake, después de fueron. Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron.

-Ahora déjenos ir por favor, no pondremos demanda –dijo Jake… con miedo en la voz

-cállate idiota, crees con 500 mil dólares los dejaremos ir?... aunque tu novia esta... -dijo uno de ellos acariciándome la mejilla.

-Suéltala o te mueres -amenazo mi Jake.

-El que se va a morir es otro -amenazo uno de ellos, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos a las afueras de Forks, se detuvieron.

-Ahora tu idiota te vas a morir -y le disparo a Jake. Y uno de ellos me tomo bruscamente.

-en cuanto a ti... -me beso a la fuerza

-¡NO! ¡DEJAME IDIOTA! -grite, después el otro me beso.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Grite, tan fuerte, que sentí que me había quedado sin voz

_**-**_¡¡BELLA!! -grito mi madre encendiendo las luces.

-Bella, ¿de nuevo? -sabia que se refería al sueño.

-Si... -dije llorando; se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Si tan solo Jake no me... hubiera llevado en ese estúpido auto... el seguiría aquí conmigo y yo no habría sido violada -mi madre me abrazo más.

-Bella... tranquila, todo estará bien, mañana iras a la escuela o mejor dicho al bachillerato, como persona normal –dijo meciéndose.

-¡NO! –dije enojada.

-Bella tienes que dejar el pasado.

-Quieres que valla a la escuela, ¿para qué?, para que se burlen de nuevo de mí que me llaman sucia, manchada, ¿para eso? -dije enojada y llorando, en Phoenix se enteraron de todo... y me insultaban, los únicos que no lo asían era los hermanos de mi Jake.

-Bella aquí nadie sabe quién eres ok... por eso te puse otro apellido y nombre... por eso te pinte el pelo... te cambie completamente para que nadie se entere quien eres -dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabeza.

-¿Servirá mama? –mi madre entes de venir de nuevo a Forks me había cambiado totalmente

-Claro solo di que eres Isa Vulturi, usaras el apellido de tu prima Jane Vulturi.

-Espero que sirva mama, y sobre el pelo, solo me pusiste unos rayos que solo son un color un poco más claro que mi pelo castaño.

-Como sea, esperemos que sirva –dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Si también yo espero eso –dije con una sonrisa.

-Duerme mi niña yo dormiré contigo –dijo acomodándose a mi lado.

-Ok -apago las luces y dormimos, como agradecía que mi cama fuera grande, me dormí, por mi suerte no soñé nada, de nada

-Bella... hija despierta.

-Ya voy mama -dije soñolienta. Me lévate, me estire, me fui a bañar el agua era helada, pero... no me importo así me bañe... cuando salí me enrolle en la toalla, me dirigí al closet, tome mis converse, mis jeans, una blusa de manga larga, color violeta, y por ultimo mi suéter negro con azul. Termine de arreglarme, baje olía a huevos con tocino; corrí me tropecé con no se qué cosa, porque la cocina tenía que estar pasando la torpe sala, que desde que llegue me tropiezo... Me levante del suelo y me fui a la cocina.

-Hola mami.

-Hola Bella, toma asiento -me senté, ella puso el plato enfrente de mí y jugo. Empecé a comer, no importo quemarme un poco.

-Listo mama.

-Ok, va bonos Bella -suspire, tome la mochila que me compro, y me dirigí al auto, cuando ella subió lo encendió y arranco

-Bella recuerda que desde hoy eres Isa Vulturi.

-Si mama

-recuerdas a tu tío Aarón

-sí, ¿porqué?

-él es el dueño de la prepa. -yo solo asentí. Ya no hablamos en todo el camino, cuando vi que llegábamos me puse la gorra de la chamarra

-adiós mama -le di un beso y me baje. Todos me miraban así que trote hasta la oficina cuando por fin llegue... me sentí tan aliviada.

-Hola -le dije a la señora que estaba ahí.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Be…Isa Vulturi.

-Ok, linda, espera -empezó achacar en sus hojas.

-Aquí tienes tu horario, que te firmen tus maestros aquí -me mostró un cuadro donde decía firma de asistencia.

-Ok -y salí de ahí... ¿Dónde está el aula A-1?... anduve poco tiempo buscándola, cuando la encontré el maestro ya estaba ahí. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba.

-Señorita Vulturi, ok, aquí tiene sus cosas de arte sigue la clase hasta que este igual que tus compañeros. Chicos ella es Isa Vulturi -agache la cabeza suerte que tenia la gorra puesta.

-Maestro ahí una regla de no usar gorra en clase -dijo una voz femenina.

-Señorita Vulturi, por favor -suspire, y me quite la gorra, odie a la persona que dijo eso. Cuando levante a vista todos me miraban con la boca abierta; me senté donde me indico el maestro. Toda la clase estuve distraída, hasta que escuche el timbre. Espere a que todos salieran cuando salieron tome mis libros y los guarde en la mochila, y me colgué y me puse la gorra. Mire mi hoja ¿ahora donde rayos queda el aula A-9?, mire a un lado y ahí estaba, mire asía mi alrededor todos estaban sentados; mire al frente, y me dirigí a la maestra.

-Hola señorita... -miro la hoja.

-Vulturi –asentí.

-Toma tus libros de lengua y siéntate -me indico con la mano el lugar, por suerte nadie le dijo que tenía la gorra puesta. También estuve distraída en la clase de lengua

-señorita Vulturi -dijo enojada

-mande?

-ponga atención, o ceba castigada

-si -dije y mire mi libro, estaba tan distraída pensando en Jake, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, escuche el timbre tome mis cosas y salí. Era hora del almuerzo, suspire y antes de entrar tropecé. Mire mis pies la cinta de mis zapatos desabrochada, la abroche, y empecé a recoger mis libros.

-necesitas ayuda? -me pregunto una voz femenina.

_Los que conocían, mi historia, la conocían como ``¡¡¡¿por qué me hiciste esto?!´´ como pueden ver esta cambiada asi lo haré con todos los capítulos los corregiré... gracias por los reviews, alertas... adiós!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella pov **_

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -me pregunto una voz femenina.

-No -dije fría.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar

-si -y me levante del piso, cuando la mire era bajita de pelo corto, sus ojos dorados.

-tu –dudo en hablar -¿eres Isa? -yo asentí.

-¿cómo te llamas? –dije con voz baja.

-Alice Cullen -dijo muy tranquila.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo? –dijo con duda en la voz

-¿solo contigo? -ella asintió.

-Si es así –dude -pues creo que sí.

-¡W! -dio saltitos, tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro a la cafetería, compramos nuestro alimento y nos sentamos.

-¿De dónde vienes Isa? -me quede en shock.

-Soy de Alaska ¿y tú?, ¿eres de Forks?

-sí, Isa -me sonrío amablemente

-¿tienes hermanos Isa? –dijo repentinamente

-no, ¿y tú?

-si 2

-¿cómo se llaman?

-Emmett y Edward -_hombres tenían que ser -_pensé

-¿cómo se llama tu mama? –dijo comiendo

_-_se llama... Jazmín -use el nombre de mi prima.

-Lindo

-¿y tu mama?

-Esme -después comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos de comer tiramos la comida, sonó el timbre, salimos.

-Alice –le llame con tono bajo -espera ¿donde está la sala A-3?

-mira esta en este pasillo -me señalo con la mano.

-Del lado derecho ahí tiene el número.

-Ok Ali gracias -y me dirigí a donde me indico.

-Cuando entre todos estaban asiendo desorden, cuando entre me miraron por un momento después siguieron ablando.

-Hola guapa -me dijo un hombre de pelo, chino, negro, y ojos grises. Estaba demasiado cerca así que me aleje, y no conteste, el solo se fue con sus amigos.

-Buenos días clase -dijo el maestro, entrando con un maletín en la mano

-niña nueva -gritaron y me apuntaron, solo abrí los ojos par a par.

-Así señorita Vulturi -me acerque y le entregue la hoja.

-Bienvenida a tu clase de biología, toma tus libros -los tome, el maestro me enseño mi lugar, porque demonios tenía que estar hasta el frente, me senté y agache la cabeza.

-Buenos días maestro -dijo una voz de hombre, levante la mirada, me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda

-Sr. Cullen llego tarde -Cullen me suena pero... claro el debe de ser el hermano de Alice. El tomo asiento alado de mi.

-Hola –dijo con tono amable –me llamo Edward Cullen -dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-Como sea -dije con tono frió no me gustaba ser asi pero era la única forma de que no me pase lo mismo. Después de eso no hablamos, el maestro nos explico... algo que no entendí nada.

-Te ayudo -se acerco a mí y eso no me gusto.

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer y aléjate -dije empujando sin tocarlo con la mano, y con tono frió.

-Mira solo tienes que ver en el dibujo que hiciste mm...-lo pensó un momento -tu no lo tienes, eso fue de hace 3 días -tomo su libreta, y busco, me enseño un dibujo de una bacteria.

-Dibújalo -me dijo con tono amable, yo obedecí y empecé a dibujar.

-Bien ahora, tienes que señalar con una flecha sus partes -se hacer un poco, yo hice lo mismo y lo empuje sin tocarlo. Empecé a hacer lo que me dijo, después de un momento termine y me puse a dibujar, era muy buena en el dibujo, cuando me di cuenta dibuje a... Jake, mi Jake.

-¿Señorita Vulturi, por que dibuja?

-que le importa -dije sin pensar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me arrepentí

-Valla a la oficina –dijo con la mano apuntando la salida

-como sea –dije sin pensar de nuevo.

-ahora queda castigada después de clase –dijo con tono más enojado

-de acuerdo -tome mis cosas y fui a la oficina de mi tío.

-¿Qué onda tío? -dije con tono juguetón

-Que onda Bella -dijo y me abrazo, el único contacto que soportaba era de mis familiares.

-Me mandaron aquí porque me puse a dibujar y luego le conteste al maestro sin pensarlo –me sonroje

-Bueno tu di que te regañe y no te quedaras después de clases –dijo sentándose de nuevo

-Gracias tío Aarón sos lo mejor –le dije sonriendo

-ahí Bella ve a clase anda y di que te regañe y bla, bla, bla -mi tío sabia todo lo que había pasado era el único tío que tenía en Forks y me consentía mucho el entendí por que actuaba así, me dirigí a la clase.

-¿Profesor, puedo pasar? -dije con tono frió.

-Sí y por favor ponga atención -dijo enojado... paso la clase y yo aburrida y distraída.

-Isa la clase acabo -Edward me toco el brazo y yo lo aparte.

-No me toques -dije enojada, tome lo primero que vi y salí.

_**Edward pov**_

-No me toques -dijo ella enojada, tomo sus cosas y salió, había algo en la chica algo que se me asía muy conocido pero... no sabía que era.

-Hui… Edward que te rechazan -me dijo Mike.

-Cállate Mike –dije conozco a Mike desde hace mucho y siempre me molesta por celos

-apostemo

-claro tú dirás

-si tu logras acostarte con ella, yo... seré tu esclavo por 3 años

-hecho

-espera... si vos pierdes tú serás me esclavo, te doy no sé 9 semanas

-hecho -salí del salón, ya tenía esto ganado, nadie se resiste a mis encantos e Isa no será la excepción. Me dirigí a mi otra clase Mate mi clase favorita.

-Eddy amor -dijo ahí no Tanya, aguarden Tanya volvió, pero si se había ido a Phoenix todo este año. A se me olvidaba Tanya la mujer que todos por alguna razón se había obsesionado con migo, todos la llamaban zorra porque cualquiera que le dijera cosas hermosas se le entregaba ella no había asistido estas 2 primeras semanas y dijeron que ella ya no iba a volver.

-Tanya ya te lo dije hace un año, no soy tu amor no me gustas –dije suave jamás seré descortés con una dama

-pero este es otro año y tu siempre me has amado -dije tratando de abrazarme, yo me aleje con cuidado de ella.

-No que no entiendes que no me gustas que nunca me vas a gustar

-ahí Eddy me gusta cuando te enojas -rodé lo ojos y me dirigí a mi asiento, en toda la clase no me concentre por que Tanya se sentó a mi lado y nomás me agarraba la mano me acariciaba la pierna etc.…

-profesor, ¿puedo ir al baños? -dije porque a Tanya nomás le faltaba poco para tocar mi...

-Si Edward -corrí al baño, cuando llegue suspire de alivio, entre al baño de hombre ahí me quede no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que escuche que la campana sonó, salí y fui al salón no había casi nadie y para mi suerte tampoco estaba Tanya.

-Ya sabes Edward 9 semanas -me grito Mike.

-Si -le grite igual, me colgué la mochila y salí, cuando llegue a mi volvo algo me tomo del brazo rogué que no fuera Tanya.

-Eddy, no me vas a dar un besito antes de irte

-Tanya aléjate que no entiendes que no te quiero -le dije con tono suave, no gustaba ser duro con las chicas aunque esta fuera una zorra.

-Edward, Tanya –dijo con tono sin importancia al mencionar el nombre de Tanya, ella venia acompañada por Isa

-¿yo te conozco? -le pregunto a Isa, ella se tenso

-n-no -tartamudeo

-segura, es que hay algo en ti que no se, siento que te he visto –pensó un momento -¿cómo te apellidas?

-Vulturi -dijo muy rápido

-a ok

-¿y tú?

-Delani -Isa se puso muy nerviosa.

-Te llamas –dudo en decirlo pero al final lo dijo -Isabella Swan?

-no -dijo ella muy rápido.

-A ok, bueno adiós Edward, Alice,-dijo Tanya y se fue corriendo, me asusto nunca me había llamado Edward y nunca le había dirigí la palabra a Alice.

-¿Isa estas bien? -mire a Isa estaba temblando.

-S-s-si tengo que i-ir me -dijo tartamudeando y se fue.

-¿Alice que le pasa?

-no lo sé, Eddy, llévame al centro comercial -dijo asiendo cara de cachorro.

-Ahí Alice pequeña demonio.

-Eso es un si ¡wi! -grito Alice y subió a mi volvo.

-Yo conduzco Edward.

-Hasta crees -le dije e hice que se recorriera al asiento del copiloto.

-¿Por qué no me dejas conducir nunca?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Porque, este es mi bebe y nadie lo va a tocar mientras yo viva -la mire, ella me saco la lengua.

_**Bella pov**_

-Cuando llegue a la camioneta de mi mama suspire yo conocía a Tanya Jake me la presento un día... ella había sido la novia de su hermano Sam... Y creo que Tanya lo engaño por eso terminaron algo así paso pero ella me reconoció...

-¿Bella que te pasa?

-Tanya me reconoció

-Tanya era la zorra ¿no? –Tanya se había querido acostar con Jacob, pero jamás lo logro y todos le pusieron ese nombre

-si

-¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando acompañe a Alice con su hermano, ella me dijo que si era Isabella y le dije que no pero...

-Tranquila Bella ella tiene en su cabeza un hoyo negro te apuesto a que no sabrá nunca que eres Isabella.

-Ok confió en ti mama -le dije con tono juguetón mi madre condujo en silencio.


End file.
